Hitomi Suguhara
Hitomi Suguhara was a Tattooed Monk of the Dragon Clan and commander of the Tenth Legion, the unique of their leaders to be a tattooed monk. Kikage Zumi Suguhara was one of the best trained and well known Kikage Zumi within the Dragon Clan. He remembered nothing of his life before joining the Order of Lady Moon, but he has so embraced the lessons of that family that some wonder if he ever could have been anything else. He was a prominent sensei among the Kikage Zumi until his services were requested within the Imperial Legions. Suguhara joined the Legions and became a notable sensei for them, as well, until circumstances led to his appointment as the Commander of the Tenth Legion. Hitomi Suguhara, Commander of the Tenth Legion The Order of the Moon Blessing Like most of the Dragon's tattooed monks, Suguhara was not born into one of the families of the Three Orders. Unlike most of his fellow Kikage Zumi, Suguhara could not remember much of the time before his blessing by Lady Moon. His first true moment of clarity was when the tattoo her blessing first appeared and he departed for the High House of Light. During his journey, Hitomi Suguhara shed entirely the man he was previously. Upon his arrival in Dragon lands, even the memories of his previous life were gone. The man that stood at the gate was a strong and loyal follower of the Moon, and he was welcomed into the Hitomi family without a question. Training In the following months, Suguhara learned well the martial arts of the Kikage Zumi and advanced greatly within the Order. His reputation as a great warrior grew along with his strength, until there were few others could match him. Suguhara managed to learn the lessons of the Kikage Zumi so well that he quickly became a sensei among the Hitomi. The Visitor Suguhara would have continued as a sensei for the Hitomi for as long as Lady Moon allowed, but this path was changed by an honored guest of the Dragon, Bayushi Paneki. Paneki was a ranking officer in the First Legion and an advisor to Toturi Tsudao, the daughter of Emperor Toturi I. Paneki had come to the Dragon's lands to speak with Togashi Satsu and was quite surprised to see Suguhara. Paneki called to Suguhara, but he used a name that the monk had long forgotten. Suguhara was overcome first with doubt, then panic. He leapt from a balcony in the High House of Light and fled into the hills below. Introspection Suguhara hid for days within the wilds of the Dragon Clan's lands. He spent his time contemplating his previous life and his current situation. His purge of who he was before was so complete, however, that Suguhara could remember nothing, no matter how hard he tried. Suguhara found no answers to his turmoil, and his weakness and fear at being found eventually turned to self-revulsion, as he was beginning to embody traits completely contrary to the strength valued by the Hitomi family. Finally finding determination again, he returned to the High House of Light so that he could overcome his newest challenge, just as he had all others in the past. Conclusion Upon his return, Suguhara found Paneki waiting for him. The Scorpion apologized to Suguhara and explained that the monk bore an uncanny resemblance to someone who had died a number of years before, and his mistake was not meant to cause any discomfort to Suguhara. Paneki asked for Suguhara's forgiveness, and the monk readily gave it. Only after this exchange did Paneki tell Suguhara that his daimyo, Hitomi Kagetora, had agreed to allow Suguhara to join Paneki and teach unarmed combat to his soldiers in the Imperial Legions. His new orders set, Suguhara left the lands of the Dragon Clan and joined Paneki for his return journey. The Imperial Legions Suguhara's lessons with his new students were far less productive. The Legionnaires were unwilling to fully embrace his teachings over what they had previously learned, but Suguhara was not disheartened. In fact, he found their reluctance exhilarating. He learned much of leadership because of the challenge presented by his new students. Light on a Dark Day During a course of lessons to the leadership of the Tenth Legion, Suguhara and his pupils came under attack by a vicious cell of Bloodspeakers fueled by Iuchiban's return to Rokugan. The Legion's commander and most of his staff were quickly killed. In the wake of the loss of leadership, Suguhara took command of the remaining troops out of necessity. Following the attack and Suguhara's actions, and with the personal recommendation of Bayushi Paneki, Suguhara was given command of the Legion. Although it was the first time a monk had been granted such a position, Suguhara quickly proved that the decision was well-made. His Legion was among the most disciplined and adaptable, and their forces are frequently called upon by Toturi Miyako, commander of the First Legion, when she found difficult duty that must be performed quickly and precisely. Miyako Kidnapped In 1167 Toturi Miyako was kidnapped in the Lion lands. The Empress Toturi Kurako considered this matter an affront to her husband's reign, and ordered the Seventh and Tenth Legions to investigate. Suguhara and Kitsu Dejiko met the Dragon magistrates, Mirumoto Narumi and Kitsuki Nagiken, who followed the investigation after Miyako's betrothed, the Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Paneki dismissed the Legions from the quest. Miyako was recovered by the Dragons and their kidnappers killed. Bride of Secrets, by Shawn Carman Death In 1169 he resigned from his post and left. He was afflicted with the same madness that raged through the Hitomi monk order, and he died when he made a suicide attack on a Crane outpost during the War of Silk and Steel. The Empire Besieged, by Brian Yoon and Shawn Carman (Imperial Herald v3 #1) See also * Hitomi Suguhara/Meta External Links * Hitomi Suguhara (Wrath of the Emperor) * Hitomi Suguhara Exp (Drums of War) Category:Dragon Clan Members